Another Croma snippet
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: Croma snippet from tumblr set in the future. Maka hasn't come home from a mission and Crona is worried


**I'm probably gonna post a lot of short fics to like make myself active again and until i think of a long fic/get to my other fics but this was a prompt from tumblr on something about "coming home". What I thought of was Crona worring about Maka cause she hasn't come home from a long mission yet. Also set in the future cause a) why the heck not b) cause i love to make fan kids and one is in here.**

* * *

How many days has it been since Crona last heard from Maka? No, how many _weeks_ has it been since they heard from their wife? Too long. Crona has lost track of time. Every day has blurred together into one huge mess of worriment. Everyone says she will be fine. She and Soul are capable fighters but missions getting held back or losing commutation happens sometimes. That doesn't help. Crona wants to know if Maka is okay. They want her back in their arms.

Crona would go out and look for her but there is someone else who needs them. Their two-year daughter, Elena, sits on the floor by them, playing with her dolls. She pits the two against each other, meister versus kishin. Someone has to stay and care for her. Crona is grateful that Black*Star and Tsubaki went to look without hesitation when Crona asked. The last time they heard from the duo was a couple days ago, saying they think they know where she is.

 _She will be alright, Crona. Black*Star and Tsubaki will come back telling you how Maka said she is sorry and not to worry. Everything will be okay_.

There is a tug on their shirt. Crona looks down and finds a pair of bright, forest green eyes looking up at them. Identical to Maka's eyes.

"Nini! You okay?" Elena asks.

"Huh? Ye—Yeah sweetheart. Nini is okay."

"Mama will be okay. She strong and brave!"

Crona softly smiles. They ruffle up Elena's purple hair before picking her up and placing her on their lap.

"She is. They are some of the reason's why I fell in love with her."

"I want to be like her when I grow up!"

"I bet you will be a great meister." Crona places a small kiss on her forehead.

Elena giggles. This prompts Crona to tickle their daughter on the sides. The toddler's laugh fills the room, blocking out the sound of the door creaking open.

"You two having fun?" A new voice says.

Crona's head snaps up. "Maka?!"

"Hey, Crona," Maka says, a small smile on her face.

Elena wriggles free of Crona's grasp and runs to her mother. Maka takes her daughter in her arms without a second thought but can't hold back a hiss of pain as she picks her up.

Crona notices how beaten their wife looks. Bandages stick out from under her clothes, one is plastered on the side of her neck. On her cheek, three scratches like marks rest, already scarring over. Fatigue is written in her eyes.

"Maka, you're alright!" Crona wraps their arms around Maka as tight as they can. When Maka hisses again, they let go. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, Crona. I'm just sore, that's all."

"What happened? I was getting so worried!"

"It's a long story. Misinformation that lead to getting caught off guard and needing to change plans. It also leads us to underestimate the power of who we were after and they did capture us for a while."

"You were capture?!" _I'm going to have a heart attack._

"I'm alright now, Crona. We got out and then Blake*Star and Tsubaki found us and told me you sent them. I'm home now, safe and sound."

Maka gives her partner a reassuring kiss. Crona hugs her once more, gently. "I'm so happy you're home. I love you."

"I love you too, Crona."

"Mama! Did you and Uncle Soul defeat all those jackasses!"

"Wh—" Maka pauses, looking at her daughter, before turning her attention back to Crona. "What did I tell Ragnarok about cursing in front of her!"

"I tried but you know he doesn't listen. You also know he is more scared of you than of me."

"Ugh, I'll deal with him later. Right now, I just need a nap and good meal."

"Rest. Elena and I will make you something nice, right?"

"Right!" replies the young girl


End file.
